Sólo Un Baile
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: [ OS; Osomatsu-san; ChoroTodo; Sibling Incest; R18/NSFW; BLmatsu; Gay; Crossdressing; Handjob&Blowjob ]


**_Sólo Un Baile_**

* * *

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta hizo que, por inercia, Choromatsu despegara su vista del manga que leía, encontrándose con su hermano menor, Todomatsu, vistiendo un corto vestido rosa con líneas blancas a los costados, algo ajustado a su cuerpo, permitiendo así que su -casi- marcada cintura y sus algo ejercitadas piernas sobresaltaran. Llevaba puesto, además, unas calcetas largas color blanco, las cuales llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

El sexto Matsuno sonrió, agitando su peluca castaña con un movimiento femenino. Choromatsu enarcó una ceja, ignorando el ligero calor que golpeó de pronto su cuerpo. — ¿Qué te parece, Choromatsu-niisan? ¿Acaso no me queda de maravilla este vestido? — Sonrió felinamente, dando media vuelta.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, no por curiosidad, más bien como un reproche a su extraño gusto por usar ropa de chica.

Totty colocó sus manos en sus caderas, inflando las mejillas. — ¡Porque me veo bien! — Chilló, y dio un pequeño golpe al piso con su pie, caprichoso. — ¿O no lo crees? — Quería ser halagado. Le gustaba que le dijeran cosas que subieran su ego y, para su mala suerte, Choromatsu era al único que logró encontrar en toda la casa después de volver de compras. Seguro que Karamatsu hubiese estado, incluso, besando su mano ahora mismo, tratándole como a una de sus -inexistentes- _Karamatsu Girls_.

El de abrigo verde hizo un gesto de incomodidad, y sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rosa a la par que desviaba su mirada a otra parte. Odiaba que Todomatsu luciera tan adorable cuando hacía un berrinche. — S-supongo que si... — Murmuró, apretando sus labios. _« Ahora vete, maldita sea... »_.

Para su desgracia, Todomatsu saltó hasta donde se encontraba él, abrazándolo y depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. — ¡Lo sé! Soy demasiado lindo. — Canturreó, dejando libre a su hermano mayor, puesto que éste le empujaba desde que le abrazó. — ¡Seguro que Atsushi va a estar encantado! — Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ante aquel nombre, Choromatsu formó sus manos en puños, molesto. Así que si había motivos para vestirse de esa manera. Gruñó por lo bajo y algunas hojas del manga crujieron ante el fuerte agarre que aplicaba el tercer hermano, arrugándolas y rasgándolas un poco. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse de esa manera hacia su hermano menor? Que en realidad tenía su misma edad, pero aún así, de alguna manera sentía que si existía la diferencia entre sus edades. Tal vez la costumbre. Bufó, volviendo su vista al maltratado manga, provocando que curveara sus cejas en señal de preocupación. Ese maldito demonio le gustaba tanto como para hacer que dañara inconscientemente su preciado manga, todo por sus enfermos celos.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero, Atsushi-kun, yo no sé...! ¡Nunca mencionaste nada de eso! ¡Escúchame! ¡Hey, Atsushi! ¡¿Atsushi?! ¡Agh! ¡Te odio!_ — La puerta de pronto volvió a ser abierta, sólo que esta vez de una forma agresiva. El menor entró lanzando su peluca a un lado, enfurruñado, con el ceño fruncido y dando fuertes y pesados pasos. Sin compartir palabra con su hermano mayor, quien le miraba sin comprender qué sucedió, se sentó detrás de él, a casi un metro, dándole la espalda. Murmuraba groserías por lo bajo, fijando su vista en el celular, sacando entonces sus audífonos, conectándolos al iPhone y después los colocó en sus oídos.

El mayor podía oír claramente la música que Totty se encontraba escuchando. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, desaprobando el volumen que le tenía. A ese paso iba a tener problemas auditivos. Igual, decidió dejarlo estar. Él vio cuán molesto estaba, seguro no quería ser molestado para nada, por lo que se dedicó a retomar la lectura de su manga, o parte de ella. Continuaba cuestionándose el por qué vistió así para ese tal Atsushi, y el por qué de su repentina discusión, la cual en verdad lo había enfurecido.

Después de un rato, el mayor terminó de leer su manga, así que lo cerró, suspirando. _« Vaya capítulo tan más aburrido »_ pensó mientras dejaba el pequeño libro a un lado suyo, y luego, de forma disimulada, volvía su vista hacia el otro individuo en la habitación. Suponía que ya estaba más tranquilo, pues comenzaba a mecer levemente su cabeza al ritmo de una canción. Se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa y dio un par de pasos antes de que la suave voz de su hermano le llamara con un simple _"Choromatsu-niisan"_. Giró un poco, pudiendo ver a su hermano, quien se había quitado un audífono y le miraba con ojos de cachorro. — ¿Qué sucede?

Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron un poco, desviando la mirada, y el corazón de Choromatsu se aceleró al verle comportarse tímido. — ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí...? — Levantando la mirada, posó sus ojos en los del mayor, haciendo que éste tragara saliva, pero se mantuvo firme. Si desviaba la mirada, sería raro, ¿no?

— Estaba por salir, ¿no puede esperar, lo que sea que quieras, para después? — Cruzó sus brazos, ladeando un poco su cabeza, fingiendo desinterés.

Todomatsu negó, poniéndose de pie. — ¡No, no! ¡Es importante que me ayudes ahora! — Acomodó su vestido, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el mayor. — ¿Por favor? — Parpadeó repetidas veces, buscando convencerlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, Choromatsu no era de ceder facilmente, aún si gustaba de él. — ¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no puedes esperar? — Suspiró, desganado. Deberían darle un premio por su actuación, porque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Ni siquiera el segundo Matsuno era tan bueno actuando, o quizás si, un poco.

El menor hizo un puchero. — Eres tan... — Suspiró, viendo que su hermano había enarcado una ceja, esperando a que le insultara, y si lo hacía, obviamente mucho menos le ayudaría. — Necesito que bailes conmigo, sólo un baile lento, nada mas. — Soltó dejando, sin querer, a un lado sus gestos "adorables". — ¿Lo harás? — Necesitaba que aceptara, no tendría otro día para la oportunidad que Atsushi le había dado para esa noche.

Choromatsu le vio, neutro. — No.

Esa respuesta hizo que Totty abriera sus ojos todo lo que podía, viendo de forma incrédula a su hermano. Ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo se negó y ya. Mierda, debía convencerlo. — ¡Por favor, nii-san! — Rogó dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

— He dicho que no, Todomatsu.

— ¡Vamos, Choromatsu-niisan! ¡Baila conmigo! — Insistió.

— No quiero, es desagradable. — Y él igualmente se resistía.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Claro que no, es normal!

— Somos hermanos, Todomatsu, ¿entiendes?

Bien, esa excusa era mala, ¡malísima! Había logrado que la boca del menor temblara, evitándose soltar groserías. — ¡Te digo que bailemos, no que nos besemos! — Iba a matarlo, enserio, iba a matar a Choromatsu.

El de abrigo verde frunció el ceño. Le estaba colmando la paciencia la insistencia del menor. — ¡Sigue siendo raro! ¡No pienso bailar "lento" contigo! — Un baile así sonaba a algo totalmente íntimo, y eso no era algo que los hermanos hicieran sin que luciera extraño.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y, en medio de éste, un sollozo hizo que el mayor dejara su dura expresión. Todomatsu tenía los ojos cristalizados, las cejas curveadas, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios levemente temblorosos. — T-tú de verdad... De verdad me odias... — Sorbió por la nariz, agachando la mirada.

No, no, no. Eso no... ¡No le odiaba! Sólo quería evitar ese baile porque si aceptaba, estaba seguro que terminaría gustando mucho más del menor, y eso estaba mal, ¡era enfermo! Él necesitaba deshacerse de ese sentimiento, no alimentarlo más, pero tampoco quería hacer llorar a Todomatsu.

Mordió su labio inferior, desviando la mirada. _« Voy a arrepentirme, lo sé »_ suspiró, dejando caer sus manos a los costados. — Bien. — Dejó salir, llamando la atención del menor, quien le vio con sus ojos llorosos, sin entender lo que quería decir. — Bailaré contigo, así que deja de llorar, es penoso. — Vio al menor, y sonrió un poco.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron, y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas, asintiendo. — ¡Pondré la música! — Anunció dándose la vuelta, corriendo al sitio donde había abandonado su móvil, tomándolo con una sonrisa de victoria, buscando una canción que sirviera. Sabía que Choromatsu no podría resistirse más si le veía llorando. Heh, no por nada vivía con unos idiotas que eran completamente falsos -exceptuando al quinto y al mayor de todos-. Sabían bien fingir.

Una vez fue colocada la canción ideal para un baile lento, el menor dejó el iPhone sobre el sofá verde, y se acercó a su hermano mayor, quien no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la cercanía que aplicó entre sus cuerpos obligándole a que colocara sus manos sobre la cintura, mientras que las manos de Todomatsu se posaban sobre sus hombros.

Ahora Totty sólo rogaba que al menos Choromatsu tuviera un poco de conocimiento en el baile, porque él tampoco sabía mucho a decir verdad. El baile sería un desastre, lo presentía, pero practicando un poco evitaría dejar en ridículo a Atsushi, tanto como a sí mismo, en la cita de esa noche. Los errores ahora no serían tan importantes ni graves. No afectarían la reputación de nadie.

Poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a moverse. Choromatsu lo hacía de forma algo torpe debido a sus nervios. Sentía sus manos sudar mientras sujetaba a su hermano de la cintura, sintiendo el suave movimiento que era aplicado en éstas. Trataba, como podía, de no pisar al menor mientras se movían, al igual que trataba de encontrar el ritmo a la canción para desenvolverse. Nunca había bailado algo así, nunca, mucho menos en pareja, pero al parecer Totty si, porque aunque no se moviera como un experto, había algo que le hacía lucir... Sensual. Malditamente sensual.

Choromatsu tragó saliva duramente, apretando el agarre de sus manos, y apegando un poco más al menor, quien al principio se sorprendió por eso, pero a los segundos se encontraba sonriendo de esa manera tan coqueta que sólo lograba tentar más al del abrigo verde.

Bailaban mientras se veían a fijamente a los ojos; rozando sutilmente sus cuerpos, agitando todo dentro del mayor, quien ya sentía su respiración pesada. Todomatsu era una fruta prohibida, lo sabía bien, y tal vez eso era lo que más le tentaba de todo eso. _« En verdad estoy enfermo... »_ el de verde vio como su hermano daba la vuelta lentamente, sin despegar en su totalidad sus cuerpos, y sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, justo cuando el sexto Matsuno se deslizó sensualmente hacia abajo, y luego volvió a subir de la misma manera, rozando sin querer la pequeña erección del mayor.

Choromatsu comenzaba a marearse. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, y su respiración era errática. Si esto continuaba, si esa maldita canción no paraba, y si Totty no se apartaba, explotaría. Toda su moral y razón se estaba yendo al carajo de poco a poco, y eso no era bueno. Definitivamente no lo era.

De un momento a otro, las manos del mayor terminaron tomando de las caderas a su hermano, apegando el trasero de éste a su entrepierna, comenzando a moverse al ritmo del menor, el cual se había sonrojado totalmente al darse cuenta del problema que había entre las piernas de Choromatsu, pero no dijo nada, y siguió bailando, suspirando disimuladamente, apenado por disfrutar de la sensación de la erección rozando contra sus glúteos. Podía sentir el aire caliente que expulsaba su hermano sobre su nuca, causándole escalofríos y que sus piernas temblaran involutariamente.

Todomatsu posó sus manos sobre las del mayor, jadeando cuando fue embestido aún por sobre la ropa. — N-nii-san... — Lloriqueó un poco. Que vergonzoso; excitarse por algo tan simple como frotarse con la ropa puesta. No, el ser hermanos le daba igual, nunca vio problema en algo así. _« Tal vez soy el menos normal de todos mis hermanos... »_.

La canción al fin había terminado, y ellos ni siquiera lo notaron. Hacía un rato que habían dejado de bailar, dejándose llevar por la calentura en sus cuerpos, frotándose, acariciándose.

Choromatsu deslizó sus manos por los muslos del menor, deteniéndose donde el vestido terminaba, y entonces, sin previo aviso, lo elevó hasta su cintura. Totty soltó en quejido por la repentina acción, pero al sentir un poco más directo el caliente pene de su hermano, gimió entrecortado. Sentía que desfallecería entre las suaves embestidas que le eran propinadas y la lengua que comenzaba a lamer lentamente su cuello, obligándolo a cubrir su boca con una mano.

La visión del menor era borrosa, las lagrimas se habían acumulado debido a su excitación y la vergüenza, impidiéndole ver con claridad. Su ropa interior se humedecía de poco a poco. Estaba muriendo, joder, estaba muriendo entre terribles espamos. Las manos de su hermano ahora se encontraban tocando su pecho sin pudor alguno, y podía sentir los dientes ajenos clavarse con suavidad en su hombro, haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos, gimiendo, jadeando, lloriqueando. — Choro...matsu-niisan... — _« Lo necesito, yo... »_ — Q-quiero tocarte..., ¡mgh! — El mayor había apresado uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, cortándole la voz.

— ¿Exactamente... Qué quieres hacer, Todomatsu...? — Habló de forma ronca cerca del oído del mencionado, quien, sin saber por qué, dejó salir un gemido ahogado por ello.

Demasiado sensual, la voz de Choromatsu sonaba demasiado sensual en ese momento, en todo caso, dominante, y se odiaba por disfrutar saber que podía ser sometido por él. — Q-quiero... Quiero verlo... T-tu pene erecto y... ¡Ah! — Abrió completamente sus ojos, sorprendido por el repentino golpe en su trasero. — ¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso! — Principalmente porque era vergonzoso que se enterara que era algo masoquista.

Choromatsu tragó saliva. Su hermanito era demasiado... Erótico... ¿El idiota de Atsushi sabría eso? Esperaba que no, porque odiaría a cualquiera que haya tenido la oportunidad de tener de esa manera a Totty.

En cuanto el menor fue libre del agarre del mayor, se apartó levemente, respirando agitado, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sería su primera vez, así que temía cometer un error. Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al mayor, descubriendo que estaba tan sonrojado como él. _« Heh, claro, también es virgen_ _»_ sonrió por su pensamiento, y tomó a su hermano mayor de las mejillas, posando delicadamente sus labios sobre la nariz, y luego bajando a besar sus labios, cerrando levemente sus ojos, sintiendo lo tenso que se encontraba Choromatsu, pues no correspondía. — No tengas miedo, nii-san, puedes besarme. — Trató de animarlo, volviendo a unir sus labios con los ajenos. Quería que le besara, quería ser besado por su tercer hermano, en verdad ansiaba un beso suyo, aún si se mostraba calmado exteriormente.

Entonces, de manera torpe, el mayor comenzó a mover sus labios contra los del menor, sin saber exactamente qué se supone que debía hacer. Recordaba haber sido besado por una chica en su época de secundaria, pero también recuerda que nunca supo cómo reaccionar, y la chica, tomándolo como un rechazo, lo abofeteó y se fue indignada de ahí, así que ahora se encontraba nervioso de hacer que Todomatsu pensara lo mismo que esa chica, por ello trataba de corresponder su beso, aún si se veía patético, como un total inexperto.

Una enternecida sonrisa se posó en los labios de Totty, pasando sus manos hacia el pecho de su hermano mayor, atrapando el labio inferior de éste entre los suyos, succionándolo levemente, sacando un suspiro al de abrigo verde, el cual nuevamente le tomó de las caderas, apegándose, esta vez rozando sus miembros erectos. Fue el turno del menor para gemir tenuemente, friccionándose contra su hermano, queriendo volver a sentirlo.

Al poco tiempo, ambos se besaban casi devorando la boca del otro, mordiendo los labios ajenos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, incluyendo por momentos su lengua, pero como Choromatsu aún no estaba acostumbrado, tenían que romper el contacto entre sus bocas cada tanto para que tomara aire, y entonces seguir besándose.

La lengua del mayor se coló dentro de la boca de Todomatsu, probando todo lo que podía, chocando con la lengua ajena. Totty se aferraba al abrigo verde de su tercer hermano, sus sentidos estaban nublados, pero aún así, entre besos, logró recordar lo que en verdad quería hacer, así que deslizó sus manos por el abdomen del mayor hasta llegar al pantalón de éste, desabotonándolo con urgencia. Choromatsu, por su puesto, no le impidió hacer lo que quería, sino que, al contrario, lo besó con más ganas.

El ruido del pantalón cayendo hizo que Todomatsu diera fin al beso que compartían, viendo con sus ojos entrecerrados el rostro de su hermano, jadeando. — Lo hiciste bien, Choromatsu-nii-san. — Susurró sobre los labios del mayor, depositando un último y pequeño beso en éstos, para después, lentamente, bajar hasta quedar de cuclillas. Su cara estaba frente al bulto dentro del bóxer de su hermano, el cual estaba algo humedecido _« que alivio no ser el único que se calentó a este punto »_. Pasó su lengua entre sus labios, y bajó de golpe la ropa interior del mayor, dejando al fin libre la erección de éste. _« No es enorme, pero tampoco decepcionante »_ encogió sus hombros de forma disimulada. En realidad, no era para nada de lo cual alguien pudiese decepcionarse, más bien, esperaba tener su boca lo suficientemente grande para recibirlo.

— Totty... — La voz de Choromatsu le hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado analizando su tamaño y cuánto podría soportar meter en su boca.

El menor rió, disculpándose. — Bien, aquí voy, nii-san. — Con voz juguetona, tomó el miembro de su hermano con una mano y, habiendo calculado que no erraría, cerró sus ojos, acercando sus labios a la punta, dejando en ésta un pequeño beso. El de abrigo verde se estremeció y soltó un suave jadeo, insitando a que Todomatsu continuara y fuera más lejos, y claro que lo haría. Sacó su lengua, dando una lamida inicial, sólo para probar el pre-semen. No sabía mal, aunque tampoco era un sabor que conociera. Comenzó a mover con lentitud su mano, masturbando al mayor a la par que metía la punta del pene a su boca, lamiendo la úretra, y succionando por ratos.

Choromatsu tenía su boca levemente abierta, suspirando, viendo a su hermano debajo suyo, masturbándolo y, por poco, realizándole una felación. Eso se sentía bien, bastante bien. La boca de Totty se sentía caliente, y eso que todavía no estaba totalmente dentro. Inconscientemente, dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cabello del menor, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras oscuras, y ante eso, el menor abrió sus ojos, elevando su mirada, excitándose aún más -a saber cómo era eso posible- por la expresión que Choromatsu hacía.

De una sola vez, metió más la erección dentro de su cavidad bucal, recibiendo una embestida involutaria por parte de su hermano y le escuchó decir un _"lo siento"_ tímido, pero a él no le había molestado, ¡para nada! Le había gustado, demasiado, y quería más de eso. Era momento de ver cuánto espacio había en su boca. Dejando sus manos caer a sus costados, se apartó un poco del miembro, sólo para poder hablar. — Hazlo como te sientas mejor, Choromatsu-nii-san. — ¿Estaba mal querer que le tratara como a un juguete sexual? Pues no le importaba, eso es lo que quería. Choromatsu le vio, dudoso, y él sólo abrió su boca, sacando un poco su lengua y cerrando sus ojos. _« Folla mi boca, nii-san »_ permitió que ese pensamiento llegara a su hermano mayor, quien tomó bastante aire por la nariz.

Adiós a su autocontrol.

La boca del menor fue llenada nuevamente por aquel miembro duro y caliente, haciéndolo jadear ahogado. Tan bueno, joder. Choromatsu no tuvo piedad alguna, y eso le encantó. Podía sentirle demasiado dentro, casi tocando su garganta. Era un sentimiento sofococantemente placentero, y lo mejor fue cuando el mayor comenzó a mover sus caderas a la par que empujaba su cabeza, follando sin cuidado su boca, utilizándole tal como quería que le utilizará. No se estaba conteniendo ya. Escuchaba lejanos los jadeos de su hermano, su mente daba vueltas, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y aún así sacó su propio miembro de su ropa interior, comenzando a masturbarse, abriendo de forma leve sus ojos llorosos, apreciando el rostro de su hermano mayor. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados fuertemente, como queriendo evitar soltar sonidos vergonzosos.

La mandíbula del menor comenzaba a doler, pero sintiendo el orgasmo cerca, trató de soportar más. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y entonces, entre embestida y embestida, Choromatsu advirtió que se correría, por lo que cerró los ojos, dándole a entender que estaba bien si lo hacía en su boca. Moviendo más rápido la mano que se encontraba sobre su propio miembro, su cabello fue halado fuertemente. Choromatsu al fin había llegado al clímax, y toda su boca fue invadida por el fuerte sabor a semen de su hermano, haciendo que llegara a su propio orgasmo manchando un poco su vestido, parte del piso y su mano.

El mayor retiró lentamente su pene, apenas pudiendo respirar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, quedando frente a su hermano menor, el cual terminaba de tragar su escencia, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, fijando su vista en la ajena. Ambos sonrieron, cómplices, y con un corto beso finalizaron aquello.

* * *

— ¡Mierda, Choromatsu-nii-san! ¡Esto no se quita! — Gritó exaltado el menor, nervioso por no poder remover las manchas de semen de su vestido. — ¡Atsushi-kun se va a molestar, joder!

Choromatsu, que se encontraba unos centímetros a su lado limpiando lo que podía del piso, frunció su ceño. — ¿Y qué con que se moleste? Además, ¿no puedes simplemente ir vestido de forma normal? ¿Es tan necesario que vayas travestido? — Cuestionó, molesto.

Totty dejó de tratar limpiar el vestido, elevando una ceja. — Choromtasu-nii-san... ¿Estás celoso de Atsushi-kun?

— No. — Contestó a secas.

— Oh, menos mal. Sino me matarías al saber que te pedí que bailaras conmigo porque necesitaba ensayar para esta noche en mi cita con él. — Claramente buscaba molestar a su hermano mayor.

Y vaya que lo logró.

Choromatsu se puso de pie, y la mirada que le dirigió al menor, le hizo temblar. — ¿Vas a tener una cita con Atsushi?

El de abrigo rosa tragó saliva, nervioso. — B-bueno, si, ¡pero por dinero!

— O sea que vas a hacer de puta.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ahora el menor estaba molesto, pero se trató de calmar al darse cuenta que lo que dijo su hermano era sólo por su celos. — No es así. Sólo iba a fingir ser su novia para que la chica con la que sus padres planean casarle crea que ya está con alguien más, pero el vestido que me compró se ha arruinado... — Suspiró, viendo el vestido. — ¡Y me iba a pagar bastante bien...! — Se lamentó.

Al obtener la explicación de su hermano, Choromatsu logró sentirse menos celoso, pero aún así... — Sé cómo quitar esa mancha.

— ¿Eh? — Todomatsu le vio, ilusionado. _« ¡Claro que sabe, no por nada es Pajamatsu! »_. — ¡¿Enserio?! — El mayor asintió. — ¡Dime, por favor, Choromatsu-nii-san!

— Claro, pero con una condición. — Se puso de rodillas frente a su hermano para así verle a la cara.

— ¿Hay condición...? — Y ahí estaba su decepción.

Decidió ignorar el tono que usó su hermano al decir eso. — Se mi... M-mi pareja... — Choromatsu se sonrojó, desviando levemente la mirada.

Pero quien más se sonrojó fue el menor. — ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Es que acaso eres tonto?! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué me pides algo así?! — Sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que su hermano colocaba su frente en el suelo, suplicando.

— ¡Por favor, Todomatsu! ¡M-Me gustas bastante, desde hace tiempo! ¡Acepta ser mi novio!

Totty estaba que lloraba de la pena, pero aún así... Se sentía extrañamente feliz. — B-bien... Seré tu novio, Choromatsu-nii-san. — El mayor se incorporó, viéndolo con los ojos casi brillando de emoción, a lo cual el de abrigo rosa se sintió sonrojar más. — ¡V-voy a tomar una ducha, limpia mi vestido!

Y sin más, Todomatsu se apresuró a salir, dejando solo a Choromatsu en la habitación, con una tonta y boba sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Aunque, había algo extraño en todo eso...

— ¡Al fin! ¡Pensé que no podría venir nunca a la habitación! — El grito del primer Matsuno le hizo perder su sonrisa y todo el color.

De todos sus hermanos, ese idiota... ¿Fue testigo de todo lo sucedido...?

El color carmín se adueñó del rostro de Choromatsu, quien, sin saber qué hacer, se levantó, caminando hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Osomatsu. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede con esa aura, Choroma-? — Un puño impactó contra su rostro, tirándolo al suelo. — ¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Choromatsu?! ¡Hey, no te vayas! ¡Tenemos que hablar, maldito incestuoso!

Mientras tanto, Todomatsu escuchaba los gritos hasta el baño, avergonzado e incrédulo. Habían sido descubiertos.

Ahora no se quitarían de encima a Osomatsu. Estaban jodidos, y todo por algo que comenzó como un simple baile lento.

* * *

 ** _~ F i n ~_**

 **Esta historia se encuentra también en mi cuenta de Wattpad _" TrashSinner"_. Tenía ya rato sin subir a** **lgo aquí, so, why not?**

 **Si hay faltas ortográficas, me disculpo. Escribo en el celular y detesto usar el autocorrector, así que, ¿no creen que merezco que me perdonen uno que otro error? :'D (?)**

 **También suelo perder el hilo de la historia, por lo que, si hay algo que no concuerda o está fuera de contexto, lo siento. ;;**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo.**

 **Y, recuerden, nunca follen en casa si no quieren ser descubiertos por algún familiar. (?)**


End file.
